First Kiss
by EgoistYuzuriha
Summary: Ohana ingin mempertegas perasaannya terhadap Koichi. Koichi x Ohana.


Hanasaku Iroha is not mine, but the plot of this story is mine.

Kalau kita memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya, mungkin keajaiban akan terjadi. Seperti ciuman pertama kita dari orang yang paling kita sayangi di dunia ini.

[FIRST KISS]

"Ko-chan… umm…" Ohana terlihat sedikit gugup ketika berjalan berdua bersama lelaki bernama Kouichi itu di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis berambut curly itu terlihat sedikit memerah. Kouchi tau kalau perempuan yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Koichi menatap kearah Ohana. Perempuan itu lalu segera menggeleng kuat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

_Aku harus mengatakannya kali ini!_

Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ohana ketika itu. Mulutnya memang sudah terbuka untuk mengatakannya, kata-kata itu pun sudah hampir sampai di ujung lidahnya, tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika itu.

"Ohana? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Koichi menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah Ohana yang tertunduk, "apakah kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi sambil lalu tangan Koichi menyentuh kening gadis itu untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Tapi saat itu juga, secara reflek Ohana langsung menarik dirinya dari Koichi dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Dia merasa debaran di jantungnya semakin kuat.

"A-aku tidak apa kok!" ujar Ohana berlari meninggalkan Koichi sendirian. Lelaki itu terdiam melihat wajah Ohana yang memerah dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil memikirkannya. Meskipun tidak perlu dikatakan, Koichi tahu bahwa Ohana adalah orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan. Lelaki itu sambil menghela nafas lalu berjalan mengikuti Ohana hingga sampai di depan rumah perempuan itu.

"Ohana-chan, selamat datang," ibu Ohana keluar dari rumahnya membuka pintu untuk anak tunggalnya itu, tetapi begitu melihat wajah Ohana yang memerah diikuti Koichi yang berdiri dibelakangnya, Satsuki, ibu Ohana hanya terdiam sambil menyembunyikan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, "araa… Ko-chan, silahkan masuk," ia mempersilahkan keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Permisi, maaf merepotkan," kata Koichi masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melepas sepatunya. Ohana yang wajahnya masih memerah langsung berlari ke kamarnya, buru-buru meninggalkan Koichi dan ibunya di ruang tamu. Satsuki yang menyadari keanehan pada anaknya lalu hanya bisa melihat kearah Koichi dengan curiga.

"Kau tidak mengapa-apa kan anakku 'kan?" tanya Satsuki sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Koichi.

"Ti-tidak, Ohana terlihat aneh, jadi kupikir dia sakit," kata Koichi sambil lalu terduduk di ruang tamu, "hari ini kami disuruh untuk belanja keperluan festival sekolah, tapi kalau Ohana sakit-…"

"Ohanaaa~!" panggil ibunya sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar Ohana, "cepat temani Koichi sana!" teriak Satsuki masuk ke kamar Ohana. Begitu sampai di kamar anaknya, ia melihat Ohana terduduk diam di kasurnya dengan wajah memerah, "oyaaa~ ada apa ini?" tanya Satsuki yang kali ini entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jadi ingin membantu anaknya, melihat Ohana yang tiba-tiba saja blushing, membuat ibu yang satu ini jadi penasaran juga.

"Aku… aku ingin mengatakan pada Ko-chan kalau aku suka padanya…" ujar Ohana menunduk, "tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa bicara di depannya karena dia terus membuatku berdebar…" lanjut Ohana lagi, yang kali ini mulai terbuka dengan ibunya. Senyuman tersungging di bibir Satsuki. Ia lalu berdiri di depan Ohana dan menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan kuat.

"Katakan saja!" kata sang ibu sambil tersenyum, "kalau kau mengatakannya, aku yakin Ko-chan juga akan senang mendengarnya! Aku yakin kajaiban juga akan datang padamu!" Satsuki lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kepala gadis itu, ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menghidupkannya, "sudah cepat sana temani Koichi, kasihan dia,"

"Ta-tapi bu…" Ohana menatap kearah ibunya.

"Kasihan kalau Koichi sendirian! Tidak usah takut!" tarik ibunya menyuruh Ohana untuk turun kembali ke bawah. Begitu sampai di ruang tamu tersebut, Ohana secara tiba-tiba terjatuh tepat di dekat meja tempat Koichi duduk, dan itu sukses membuatnya semakin terasa kikuk di depan lelaki itu.

"Aduuuh," Ohana memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur meja.

"Kau tidak apa, Ohana?" tanya Koichi cemas. Perempuan itu lalu menatap kearah Koichi yang juga menatap kearahnya dengan tersenyum melihat tingkah yang dilakukan olehnya. Koichi bisa membaca jelas kalau anak yang satu ini sebenarnya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia setengah mati untuk mengatakannya padanya. Tapi karena terlalu gugup, Ohana jadi terlihat canggung dan malu.

"Ma-maaf Ko-chan! Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Ohana lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur meja, "ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Ohana sambil berjalan ala robot menuju ke depan pintu. Koichi lalu hanya tersenyum kecil mengikutinya dari belakang. Satsuki pun ikut tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya dengan senyuman kearah kedua remaja itu.

"Kami permisi dulu," Koichi membungkukan badannya dan segera kembali mengikuti Ohana yang telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari rumah, "kau benar tidak apa, Ohana?" tanya Koichi menatap kearah Ohana yang kini telah berjalan riang di depannya. Meskipun terlihat riang dan tidak terjadi apapun, sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ohana mencoba untuk menutupi rasa berdebarnya setengah mati, ia tidak bisa menahan debaran dihatinya ketika berada didekat Koichi, karena itulah kenapa pace jalan Ohana jauh lebih cepat dari Koichi dan sengaja tidak ingin berjalan disebelahnya untuk mengurangi rasa debaran di dadanya.

"Namida no ame ga hoo wa tataku tabi ni utsukushiku~…" Ohana menyanyi sambil lalu akhirnya terdiam melirik kearah Koichi dibelakangnya setelah beberapa detik mereka saling diam. Lelaki itu tertunduk dengan wajah sedikit merasa kecewa, "Ko…-chan?" Ohana berhenti dan menatap kearah lelaki itu,

"Ohana," Koichi terdiam sejenak sambil menatap pasti perempuan di depannya, "aku akan mempertegas sekali lagi," kata lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Ohana dengan erat, wajah perempuan itu mulai memerah. Jalanan begitu sepi, angin musim semi pun mengalir dengan sejuk kearah mereka berdua, tatapan mata Koichi begitu tegas menatap Ohana, membuat wanita itu semakin berdebar, "a-aku mencintaimu Ohana!" Koichi menarik Ohana kedalam pelukannya. Mata perempuan itu membelalak, tetapi juga merasakan kehangantan dari pelukan Koichi yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Debaran di jantungnya semakin cepat, dan membuat perempuan itu menyadari bahwa debaran jantung Koichi juga sama cepatnya dengan miliknya. Merasakan hal itu, Ohana lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia berpikir, mungkin tidak hanya dirinya saja yang merasa berdebar ketika berada di samping Ko-chan, tapi Ko-chan juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama ketika berada di dekat dirinya. Itulah yang terbesit dalam pikiran Ohana.

"Ko-chan… a-aku sebenarnya…" Ohana terdiam sejenak, "aku juga me-mencintaimu Ko-chan!" kata Ohana membalas pelukan lelaki itu dengan erat, _aku mengatakannya!_ Pikir Ohana tersenyum senang. Koichi pun menatap mata gadis yang masih dipelukannya.

"Ohana," Koichi menatap dalam-dalam perempuan yang ada di depannya. Ohana pun juga hanya bisa terdiam menatap lelaki yang masih memeluknya itu, "Ohana," panggil Koichi lagi dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Senyuman Koichi pun terlukis jelas di wajahnya, membuat hati Ohana semakin berdebar dan rona merah di pipinya tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Setiap kali lelaki itu mulai memanggil namanya, jantungnya akan mulai kembali berisik dan bergerak dengan cepat. Ohana tahu itu. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengakuinya kalau ia benar-benar menyukai orang di depannya saat ini. Tapi lambat laun, Ohana tidak bisa lagi menghindarinya. Pada akhirnya pun, ia menerima perasaannya sendiri terhadap Koichi.

"Koichi… aku…" Ohana mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, namun tiba-tiba saja gadis dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga itu merasakan tangan Koichi yang memegangi wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Ohana," selesai nama itu disebut, tiba-tiba saja Koichi mencium lembut bibir Ohana, dan itu sukses membuat perempuan di depannya semakin berdebar dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Ohana lalu segera mendorong Koichi untuk menjauh darinya.

"I-itu.. ba-barusan-…" wajah Ohana memerah, semerah tomat yang baru saja matang dari pohonnya. Koichi pun sebenarnya kaget dengan tindakannya sendiri. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk melakukannya.

"Ma-maaf Ohana!" Koichi lalu segera menunduk minta maaf setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, "maaf!" kata Koichi sekali lagi. Ia tahu ia salah. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu pada orang yang ia sukai, "kau boleh menamparku, Ohana, maafkan aku! Aku bertindak sembrono! Itu diluar kendaliku! Sekali lagi maaf Ohana!" Koichi masih terus menunduk kearah Ohana di depannya.

"A-a-aaku bu-bub-bukannya ti-tidak suka…" ucap Ohana terbata-bata, "ha-hanya k-ak-kaget saja…" ujarnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "ta-tapi aku s-sen-sennang…" lanjutnya lagi kini membuat Koichi kembali berdiri menatap Ohana yang masih menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu. Bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Merah. Benar-benar merah hingga Koichi ingin sekali tersenyum melihatnya.

"A-aku senang, karena ciuman pertamaku adalah denganmu, Ko-chan…" gumam Ohana lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendahului Koichi. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana ini. Koichi juga tahu itu, karena itulah ia hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar gumaman dari Ohana.

"Ohana, kau itu manis sekali ya," ujar Koichi mengimbangi jalan perempuan yang kini bertambah merah wajahnya. Koichi lalu menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu dan berjalan bersanding di sebelahnya bersamanya.

Hanasaku Iroha [First Kiss] FIN

Ng…..

Hiyaaa, gak jelas banget~ (0.0)

Maaf! Maaf kalo emang tidak memuaskan dan tidak seperti yang diharapkan (-_-)

Kok berasa ini fic gak ada tujuannya ya? Yah, pokoknya yang jelas, aku geregetan karena di anime itu Ko-chan dan Ohana nggak ada kesempatan buat ciuman, padahal genre-nya shoujo! Jadi geregetan sendiri!

Yah, intinya itu.

Jangan lupa di review ya!


End file.
